


[00:06]

by AnotherBigMess



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, nocturnal drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherBigMess/pseuds/AnotherBigMess
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 8





	[00:06]

Jinyoung called your name gently before placing a hand on your lower back. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I have to study,” you mumble, lifting the half of your body the fell over the pile of books you spent the day reading. There is a paper sheet glued to your right cheek.

“You had enough for today, love,” he says, patting your back gently. “You need to sleep.”

You reach for your phone and check the time. Last time you did so the sun was still shining bright. You sigh, unable to hide your tiredness. Another lovely day spent on books. It would be worth it though. In the future. That’s what you have been telling yourself and your boyfriend for the past month.

“Just one more hour,” you rub your eyes and smile at him before sitting straight, staring at the page you drooled over just a bit. “Then I’ll go.”

“You were already sleeping,” Jinyoung argues. “I would rather you continue to do so in bed, with me.”

You wave your hand to him and pulls the book closer, trying to focus. “I was just resting my eyes.”

There are a few seconds of silence before you feel his hand on your hair, pulling it to the side. You open your mouth, but whatever you were going to say get lost on your mind as soon as his lips fall to your neck.

“Let’s go to bed,” he sucks on the skin, and you can’t contain the shiver that runs down your body.

“Jinyoung,” you groan, and he bares his teeth on your skin. “This is definitely not the way to make me want to sleep.”

“But is to make you go to bed,” you can hear the smile on his tone. His hands move down on you again and work together to lift you with ease, bringing you to his embrace. He kisses your mouth, going down to your jaw, and before you realize he is walking you back to the bedroom. “We can figure the rest once we get there.”


End file.
